Broken
by ElphieFaeThropp
Summary: He doesn't know how long it would take, to convince Elphaba that this wasn't her fault, to show her that everything would be alright again, to convince her that she was But he does know that he will do everything in his power to help her through this. No matter how long it takes. Trigger warning: Child loss/miscarriage.


**Hello, all. I know I should be working on Speechless Voice, but this idea came to me, and after seeing my dear friend blue-diamonds-on-a-green-field doing her version of my prompt, I decided I'd try it out for myself. This is my first attempt at writing Fiyeraba, outside of rping on tumblr, but I hope I do them any kind of justice. Obviously, this is a musicalverse AU, in which Elphaba and Fiyero were able to both stay human.**

**I do not own Wicked, and having said that, on with the show.**

* * *

The first thing she's aware of is the pain. The burning, breathtaking pain in her lower stomach.

_Something isn't right. Something isn't right._

She sits up in bed, a hand immediately flying to her nearly non-existent baby bump. She winces when even that simple action causes more pain to erupt within her.

_Something isn't right. Wake Fiyero up. Fiyero._

"Yero…" She looks over at him where he lays on the bed, on his side, facing her. She shakes his shoulder, none too gently. "Fiyero, wake up." She grits her teeth again and this time the pain is far too unbearable, and tears blur her vision. "Fiyero, wake up. Something… Something is right…" she manages to murmur, her hoarse voice barely making it over a whisper. She shakes him again and this time he wakes, sitting up beside her.

"Fae. Fae, what is it?" He is almost immediately aware of the discomfort and pain in her eyes, and he takes her hand in his, squeezing it firmly as he brushes some raven hair from her eyes. "Fae, what is it? What's hurting?"

But she only shakes her head, unable to describe it, the pain leaving her at a loss for words as Fiyero reaches over to light an oil lamp on the bedside table. As the room becomes brighter, more becomes visible. Elphaba clutches her lower stomach, and her gaze falls to the sheets underneath her, to the dark, rust-coloured stain that's slowly spreading and growing larger.

"Yero…" she murmurs, terrified, looking up at him, eyes wider than he's ever seen them, and he's instantly more worried than she is.

In one swift moment, he scoops her up, and he's running towards the castle's small infirmary that he's never been more thankful to have. As he runs, he holds her close, kissing her hair, her forehead. "It's gonna be alright, Fae. I promise. Everything's gonna be alright."

His soft whispers do nothing to help her calm down as she starts to sob in pain, a rare show of emotions for her, and he knows he has to move faster. Within minutes, they're in the infirmary and he's screaming for help as he sets her on a bed, clutching her hand tightly as he kneels down to her level, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he tries to comfort her.

"It's gonna be alright, Fae. They're gonna make everything better, I… I promise." It breaks his heart to see her like this, writhing in pain as he tries to comfort her, tears spilling down her cheeks as he continues to try to wipe them away.

Before much else can happen, there's a doctor, followed by a few nurses, and he's being pushed away, told he needs to be in another room, that he can't be in here right now.

This only further upsets both Elphaba and himself. She reaches her hand towards him as she continues to cry and gasp in pain, and the sight is so heartbreaking that he tries to run towards her, his fingertips barely brushing against hers before he's pushed away from her and out the door.

"Yero… No… Please!" she cries, and her voice is so soft, so broken, he fights as much as he can, determined to get back to her, but the nurses have other thoughts, and the door slams in front of him.

"Elphaba!" he cries, slamming a fist against the dark wood of the door before he begins to pace and think. He was worried. He had suspicions as soon as he saw the bloodstain on the bed, and he was terrified that those suspicions would be confirmed.

He remembered when they had found out that they were expecting. Elphaba had been worried at first, but eventually he got it through to her that she would be a good mother, and that everything would turn out okay. Eventually, she believed him, and that was when the excitement truly set in, the realization that in eight months, they'd have a little baby girl or boy to call their own. They'd been so content.

Fiyero is shaken from his thoughts when he hears Elphaba screaming bloody murder. He can hear a struggle going on in the room, and he wants more than anything to be able to be in there, to comfort her wife as she screams the same word over and over again.

"No! No!"

* * *

She reaches for Fiyero as he's pushed out of the door. She needs him, now more than ever.

_Pain. Hurting. Crying._

She winces as the pain bites at her again, and this time she can feel the blood leaving her, can feel just how wrong everything is.

_Something is definitely not right._

She tries to push herself off of the bed. She cannot be alone right now. She refuses to be alone right now.

_Fiyero._

"Yero…" She is firmly, yet gently, pushed back against the bed, restrained from getting up again, and the pain grows stronger still. "No…" She struggles more. "Please!"

She continues to struggle as much as the pain will let her. She knows something isn't right, she can _feel _that something isn't right, but these nurses aren't making her feel better. They're making it worse. She screams again as the pain grows in intensity, and it hurts more than any pain she's ever felt, both emotionally and physically. She screams and she cries and she struggles, but the doctor doesn't do anything but move her nightgown out of the way, which confuses her. Why is that important right now? She's hurting. She's hurting and she's scared and she's alone.

And then the doctor removes her undergarment, and she struggles more. This is completely unimportant and unnecessary, and she tries to tell the doctor that, but the words only leave as whimpers and gasps of pain. "Please… Please…" she pants, writhing in pain again. "It hurts… Please!"

The doctor finally looks up at her, a sad expression on her face that Elphaba doesn't quite understand just yet. "Miss Elphaba, you're having a miscarriage."

Those words send Elphaba over the edge, erasing any sanity she holds at the moment. "No…" she shakes her head. "No, no, no, NO!" She struggles more again, and she manages to get an arm free and tries to push herself up, but she doesn't get far before she's doubled over in pain again, her breath coming in short, pained gasps before she falls back against the bed.

She looks over as a nurse comes up to her side, a syringe in her hand, a sedative to be administered to her, and she only struggles all the more. When she feels the needle prick, she closes her eyes as she starts to feel tired. "No! No!" she screams before everything fades to black.

* * *

When it's been silent for a while, Fiyero begins to worry. When Elphaba stopped screaming, his heart began to pound, and the minutes of silence that followed only seemed to drag on forever.

After what feels like an eternity, the door opens slowly, and the doctor comes out, pulling the mask from her face as she faces him. "Master Fiyero. It's painful to have to say this, but your wife, she… She had a miscarriage. We gave her a sedative to calm her, and we think she's through with the miscarriage now. She's resting now, you can go see her." The doctor pauses, looking up at the prince and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Fiyero nods once and the doctor leaves quietly, leaving him to stare at the door between him and his wife. For the first time in a long time, he feels tears welling up in his eyes, and his heart is breaking. He can't believe this is happening. They were going to be a family, a happy family, with a child to call their own.

He steps forward, opening the door quietly and walking quietly to the bed. He sits in a chair by her bedside, facing her as she sleeps. She's lying on her side, and he can see the trail of dried tears down her cheeks. Her hair is a mess and he can see the bandage over her arm, where they gave her the shot. Her breathing is soft and slow, a normal rate that is calming to see after hearing her gasps of pain for so long. He reaches out, softly brushing a hand over her head and down her hair, leaning over to kiss her forehead as a quiet sob leaves his lips.

He hates that this had to happen. He wishes that he could have done anything to have changed this outcome, that this is really just a nightmare, and that he'll wake up any minute now. But even pinching the skin between his thumb and forefinger only hurts, and he knows that this is a sad, painful reality.

He places his hand gently over Elphaba's, and he holds his breath as she stirs, her dark brown eyes eventually opening, and it breaks his heart to see that they're completely bloodshot and red from crying. Her gaze slowly drifts up to meet his, and in a moment of self-consciousness and shame, she turns over on her other side, ignoring the slight dull pain that's still there.

Fiyero sighs as he watches her turn from him, reaching over to place his hand on her shoulder. He's surprised when she doesn't shrug him off. He's even more surprised when he hears her soft, broken voice.

"We were gonna be so happy…" she whispers, and he can hear the tears in her voice. "We were gonna finally have a family. And I was going to actually feel like I could do something right." A quiet sob escapes her lips. "I was going to be a mother… Something I never really had." She shakes her head as more tears fall. "I guess I'm just broken."

Fiyero sighs sadly, finally standing and moving around the bed, taking her face in his hands before she can move away from him. "Fae… You're not broken." He moves to lay down next to her on the bed. "I don't know… why this happened to us, and I don't know how to make you feel all better again. But I promise that I will do whatever I can, and whatever you want or need me to do. I promise." He leans forward to brush his lips against her forehead softly. "I promise."

Elphaba looks up at him as he pulled back, her eyes still full of tears as she watches him silently before moving to put her arms around him, finally breaking down into heart-wrenching sobs that broke Fiyero's heart as he held her tight.

He doesn't know how long it would take, to convince Elphaba that this wasn't her fault, to show her that everything would be alright again, to convince her that she was But he does know that he will do everything in his power to help her through this. No matter how long it takes.


End file.
